mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Youmu Konpaku/RicePigeon's second version
While she possesses many similarities to the author's previous version, RicePigeon's second take on the Hakugyoukuro gardener has simplified her gameplay by removing her Level system. She still retains much of her rushdown-oriented gameplay, but now has new tools to assist in this endeavor, including a Parry and a Command Grab which, combined with the subtle changes in her core gameplay system, make this Youmu just as much of a threat, if not moreso. ) |Image = File:RPYoumu2-port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Youmu is a five-button character using the buttons for her attacks, with used exclusively for Insightful Sword. The function of differs depending on which "alignment" Youmu chooses at the beginning of the match; Type-A alignment allows to act as a Guilty Gear-styled Burst, which deals no damage but allows Youmu to gain 1000 Power on hit; Type-B alignment turns into either a launching Burst attack or an Alpha Counter if performed with , while the Type-C alignment turns into a Roman Cancel, allowing Youmu to prematurely cancel the animation of most of her attacks. Depending on the alignment that Youmu chooses at the beginning of the match, several alignment-specific mechanics become available to her that involve the use of her Spirit Meter; the method of filling up the Spirit Meter is dependent on which alignment Youmu chooses. When using Type-A, Youmu's Spirit Meter is filled slowly over time, as well as receiving damage. Youmu is able to perform a Bomb using , which consumes the entire Spirit Meter. Youmu can also access Spell Trance once she acquires 2000 Power, which allows her to use her Hypers for a fraction of their normal Power cost, but gradually drains her Power over time; if Youmu's Spirit Meter is full during this time, Youmu can also perform "Matsuyoi Reflecting Satellite Slash", but will consume her entire Spirit Meter and ends Spell Trance. If Type-B is selected, Youmu can perform a Just Defend by blocking an attack at a very frame specific moment; this will fill her Spirit Gauge by a small amount. Selecting Type-B will also change Youmu's grounded forward run into a dash; while this only travels a limited distance and cannot be extended or jumped out of, it grants Youmu with projectile invincibility during the forward movement, and allows her to gain a small amount of Spirit for each projectile "grazed" in this manner. While blocking, a Guard Cancel Counter can be performed at the cost of 25% of her Spirit Gauge. Youmu can also perform a Bomb with , but now has different properties; Bombs in this alignment will only use 50% of the Spirit Meter and will launch an opponent on hit; unlike the Type-A alignment, Bombs in Type-B can be cancelled into from any Normal attack. In this alignment, "Matsuyoi Reflecting Satellite Slash" can be performed with 1000 Power and at least 50% Spirit Meter, and will consume all available Spirit on use, but it's damage will be directly proportional to the amount consumed. Alternatively, Youmu can enter Spell Rage with at least 50% Spirit, which will increase all damage dealt by 15% for a limited time. If the Type-C alignment is chosen, the Spirit Meter increased whenever Youmu performs any type of forward movement or deals damage to the opponent, and can also perform up to two air dashes per jump instead of one. Youmu can prematurely cancel the animation of any non-throw attack and immediately return to an idle state at the cost of 50% of her Spirit Meter, allowing her to either extend combos or make normally unsafe moves unpunishable. With 1000 Power, Youmu can also activate Spell Overdrive, which grants her a time-limited buff that not only allows her to jump cancel many of her ground Normals, but also allows her to cancel her Normals into her Normals, at the expense of some damage. Youmu can also perform any of her Hypers besides "Matsuyoi Reflecting Satellite Slash" free of Power cost, but immediately causes the mode to end on use. Much like RicePigeon's first version, Youmu is a rushdown oriented character that possesses quick speed and large combo potential, but at the expense of having a pitiful 850 Life. Her most notable tool is Insightful Sword, which functions as a parry that allows Youmu to completely nullify any incoming non-throw attack and immediately retaliate with a combo. Youmu can also start a combo with Intolerant Avici, which is a command grab that deals low damage, but causes Youmu to switch sides with her opponent and leaves them in a standing state within range of Youmu's melee attacks, thus allowing Youmu to continue her offensive pressure on any blocking opponent. While Youmu does possess a projectile in the form of Lotus Stance Cut, it cannot be used as a traditional projectile move as all versions dissipate after traveling a certain distance, with the version having the shortest range; however, due to its ability to hit 3 times, the version is still an incredibly useful okizeme tool for forcing an opponent to block after being knocked down, allowing Youmu to continue applying her offensive pressure. Due to her low Life stat, Youmu's Spirit meter also fills fairly quickly; when coupled with her offensive pressure, Youmu can easily build the Spirit meter in the Type-C alignment necessary to utilize that mode's Dash Cancels to apply even more pressure on the opponent; alternatively, Youmu can utilize her low Life stat to her advantage to quickly build Spirit meter to utilize the Type-B alignment's Spell Rage to bolster her damage output, while also using that alignment's specialized forward dashes to improve her rushdown gameplan against projectile-oriented characters. While Youmu does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Cannot be cancelled into from Normals Uses 100% Spirit Meter Gains 25% Spirit Meter on hit Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} |On hit: On block: Only usable if Type-A Aligment is selected prior to match Uses 500 Power|}} | Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 50% Spirit Meter|}} during blockstun| Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 25% Spirit Meter|}} | during attack for up to 2 additional attacks 1st and 2nd hits: 3rd hit: |}} | Ground version: , Ground version: , Ground version: |}} | Initial projectile velocity, distance, and number of hits vary with button pressed|}} | |}} | Switches sides with opponent|}} 'Hypers' | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Uses Ends Spell Overdrive on use|}} | Only usable if Type-A or Type-B Alignments are selected prior to match Type-A Alignment: Can only be used during Spell Trance, Uses 100% Spirit Meter, reduces Power to 0, ends Spell Trance on use Type-B Alignment: Requires 50% Spirit Meter, uses 1000 Power, consumes all available Spirit Meter on use, damage scales with amount of Spirit Meter consumed|}} 'Others' / just before blockstun|Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Negates damage taken Gains 30 Spirit|}} during attack animation|Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Returns Youmu to idle state Uses Spirit Meter|}} | Nullifies enemy non-throw attacks|}} |Only usable if Type-A Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 2000 Power Gradually reduces Power to 0 Reduces Power cost of Hypers to 250 Ends when Power reaches 0 or if "Matsuyoi-Reflecting Satellite Slash" is used|}} |Only usable if Type-B Alignment is selected prior to match Requires 50% Spirit Meter Consumes all available Spirit Meter on use Increases damage dealt by 20% Duration dependent on how much Spirit Meter is consumed|}} |Only usable if Type-C Alignment is selected prior to match Uses 1000 Power All Normals gain and all Hypers cost 0 Power for 8 seconds All Normals gain ability to cancel into Normals Reduces damage dealt by attacks by 15% Changes Spirit Meter cost of Dash Cancel to 33% Ends after 8 seconds or if any Hyper is used|}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPYoumupal06.png|1,6 (Sakuya Izayoi's colors) |File:RPYoumupal07.png|1,7 |File:RPYoumupal08.png|1,8 (Advent Cirno's colors) |File:RPYoumupal09.png|1,9 ( 's colors) |File:RPYoumupal10.png|1,10 |File:RPYoumupal11.png|1,11 ( 's colors) |File:RPYoumupal12.png|1,12 ( 's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character Specific' then maybe cutting through you with Hakurouken should do the trick.|vs. Reimu Hakurei}} Videos Trivia *The majority of system mechanics available in the Type-A, Type-B, and Type-C alignments are borrowed from various other fighting games; **Type-A's Bomb mechanic and Spirit gauge heavily resemble the Gold Burst from the Guilty Gear series, while Spell Trance heavily resembles Shadow Frenzy from Persona 4: Arena. **Type-B's Spirit gauge and Last Word mechanics are heavily inspired by Street Fighter 4's Revenge Gauge. The ability to Just Defend and Guard Cancel are both taken from Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Street Fighter Alpha, respectively. Type-B's Bomb mechanic behaves similar to One More! Burst from Persona 4: Arena, while Spell Rage resembles a similar powerup found in the N-Groove of Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. The behavior of Type-B's grounded forward dash is inspired by the Graze mechanic found in the Touhou Project fighting game spinoffs, starting with Immaterial and Missing Power. **Type-C's Spirit Gauge and Dash Cancel both behave very similar to Guilty Gear's Tension Gauge and Roman Cancel mechanics, respectively, with the latter also taking inspiration from Street Fighter 4's Focus Attack Dash Cancel mechanic. Spell Overdrive borrows aspects from both Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo system and The King of Fighters 2002 Ultimate Match's MAX Mode mechanic. *During Spell Overdrive, Youmu's ghost half will change from an orb of light into an afterimage of Youmu. This is a direct nod to one of Youmu's Hypers, "Secret of Life and Death", from RicePigeon's first version of Youmu; however, this change is purely aesthetic and does not function as an additional attack. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Run Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}